For you
by Loverofmidnight
Summary: Arthur stared as the flames. He wasn’t sure how they just happen or who made it happened. (Magical Arthur)


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or show. Never have, never will.

Arthur stared as the flames. He wasn't sure how they just happen or who made it happened.

He felt fear slowly starting to trickle into him. There was no one around or near him for which he supposes he should be grateful for. Even if he is the Crown Prince, he is sure his father would have his head if he found even a trace of magic that he did.

Now he wished more than anything that he can run and never look back, but he knew that it isn't even close to possible. He knew he needs to keep this hidden but how do you keep something hidden when it reacts to what you want?

He slowly stood up and went to get his horse. He would have to go back to Camelot and just try and stay safe. He made his why slowly back to the city. On one hand he wishes his clumsy man servant is with him, on the other hand is he very glad to be away from everyone.

When he finally made his why back to the castle was, he in such a grumpy mood that everyone stayed very far out of his why. He made his why up to his chamber where he sat in front of the empty fireplace, his mind was racing with a lot of bad thoughts. He wasn't sure what to do. There isn't a lot of people who he can talked to about what happened.

A few days pasted with Arthur getting more and more on edge. He was jumpy and irritated. When there was sparring training, he went more aggressively through the training than he normally does. Anyone could see that something was bothering him, but he refused to tell anyone what was on his mind.

It was on his why back one afternoon from a training session when he tripped over something in his why that Merlin saw the flash of gold in his eyes and knew what was bothering him for the last few days.

Merlin didn't say anything the rest of the why to his chambers. He run his bath as normal. He knew that he would have to say something to Arthur to get him to calm down before someone figures out his secret.

Arthur didn't miss the why his servant was looking at him since he almost felled. He could feel the rising panic again. What if Merlin was against magic like a lot of people is? Or maybe would he be more open minded about it. Arthur barley made his why out of his chain mail into the bath from the panic he was feeling. The bath felt longer than normal, but he didn't want to confront Merlin about knowing.

"You know." He managed to keep his voice from stuttering. "I do. You know you don't need to fear it." Before Merlin could say anything, else Arthur cut him off. "I don't have any idea how to control this, or where it just suddenly came from. But if my father finds out," His breathing was getting out of control.

Merlin went and sat behind him, pulling him close to him. "You don't need to fear your magic Arthur. It was always part of you, since you were born of magic. I will help you to learn to control it. But for now, you just need to calm down. You are safe here." Merlin rubbed soothing circles into his shoulders while he was talking.

"You have magic?" Arthur had some sort of wonder in his voice. How did he never notice it before, was he so good at hiding his magic or was he just very blind of what was going on in front of his own eyes.

"My whole life. Since I was a small child. My mother helped me to learn to control it, but it was too strong, so she sends me here to Guise to help me better learn and understand it. You must understand Arthur magic is so part of some peoples lives that they can't life any other why. And just like with a sword magic can be used for good or evil. A lot of magic can be used to improve the lives of the people in this kingdom, it can be used to protect your people."

"Will you show me please?" Now he just felt tired. He was glad that Merlin wouldn't throw him to the wolves and help him to learn to control it.

Just a short one-shot to try and get me back into writing again, since I hit a writers blog that doesn't seems to go away.


End file.
